


Polishing the pearl

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [22]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: Hardy and Hannah get frisky during a representation of Skakespeare in the Park.For kink flashfiction. Prompts: Desperation/orgasm denial + frottage + dirty talk





	Polishing the pearl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of follow up to "Pearls" but you don't need to have read it.

What was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips to welcome him, had quickly turned into a proper snog against the wall, with the door to her flat still opened.

After two weeks apart, they missed each other desperately. The fact that he'd arrived in London later than expected had only increased their longing.

Going so long without sex drove her crazy but it was worth it.

His mouth trailed down her neck and over her collarbone, wet, hungry kisses that had her grip handfuls of his hair.

They floundered with the buttons on each other's shirt, and burst laughing at their own clumsy impatience.

"I should've worn a skirt."

"And me a kilt."

"Oh, there's an idea."

They chuckled through another kiss. 

"I love you, you muppet."

"Me too."

Hannah's phone alarm chimed.

"Fuck. We're supposed to go to that play tonight."

"Urgh."

It was Hannah’s sister’s idea to attend a representation of “Shakespeare in the park”. A year ago Hannah would have forgone the play in favour of fantastic sex, but she was trying to mend her relationship with her family. Jackie’s dislike of Hardy made things harder, so this invitation was actually a significant improvement on her part.

"D'you mind going?" she asked.

"Aye. But it's important to you."

When they arrived at the park, a substantial crowd had already gathered around the small stage. Jackie glared as if it was their fault if they had to sit so far away at the back— well, it kind of was their fault. Getting showered and dressed had proven somewhat difficult when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, even the car. In the end, they didn’t have time for more than heavy petting that left them both keyed up.

There weren’t enough fold-up chairs available so Hannah opted to sit on Hardy’s lap. He had no complaints about that.

Even if he wasn’t one for public displays of affection, the dark night and screen of trees behind lured him into a false sense of privacy. He hugged Hannah around the waist, and she relaxed against him with a soft, contented sigh.

Hardy soon found himself more interested in kissing her neck than in the play. Hannah giggled, earning a glare from Jackie. They scooted the chair a little farther back.

“Don’t mind her,” Hannah whispered, tilting her head so as to offer her neck.

The noise of nearby traffic and sporadic play soundtrack covered the wet smack of his lips.

Her t-shirt slid down her arm revealing not only her shoulder but her cleavage.

He felt like a teenager around her. Not so long ago he would have sneered at people who couldn't keep their hands off each other, and he never wanted to go back to being so cynical about love and attraction. 

He noticed the midnight blue strap of her bra and wondered if it was the same she had worn on his birthday. A gorgeous, delicate piece of lingerie with a string of pearls trailing from the center of the bra to the apex of her thighs for stimulation.

The thought made him cant his hips up under her.

Hardy cleared his throat and removed his hands from her, gripping the armrests instead. But Hannah wasn’t having any of that, she placed one of his hands over her stomach, pressing until he felt the bumps of pearls under his palm.

“Did you…?”

Hannah bit her bottom lip and squirmed in his lap.

Hardy looked around him, everyone was focused on the play. He slowly dragged his foot back so as to raise his knee between her legs. Hannah’s breath caught in her throat. He felt a familiar throb in his pants. What had he gotten himself into?

-

Hannah pressed herself down on Alec’s thigh. The pearls were exactly where they needed to be. She experimentally swiveled her hips and had to bite back a moan. She moved again, this time to press her bum against Alec’s crotch. He froze under her, and she smirked.

“Careful,” he said in a low voice.

His near-growl only made her want it more. She moved back and forth, she could feel the smooth pearls getting wetter and gliding between her folds. This was so much better than Shakespeare.

Alec’s hands were at her waist, sensing the roll of her hips, anticipating them to raise his leg.

Hannah’s nails dug into his knee with the effort of holding back.

She slid her hand up his thigh, and he nearly jumped when she touched his crotch. Thank god for those tight trousers. Teasing him turned her on even more. She wondered if she could come from this.

Through her shirt, Alec tugged at the string of pearls, and her mouth fell open.

“Again,” she whispered.

He did as told, sending sparks through her core.

-

Hardy was almost painfully hard, grinding against her bum as subtly as he could in a cheap folding chair. He shouldn’t come like this, there would be an embarrassing stain at the front of his trousers. He focused on her pleasure instead.

A primitive, somewhat twisted part of him wanted to make her come like this, with all these people around.

He had an idea to get her off. She often asked him to talk dirty, especially on the phone, but he could rarely get over the embarrassment of doing so. Tonight, she made him bold.

“You’ll pay for being such a tease,” he whispered against her neck.

“Tell me.”

“As soon as we get into the car, my hand will be between your legs.”

“Yeah?”

“And it will stay there until we get home and you won’t be allowed to come.”

It was working, her eyes glazed over and her thighs clamped around his.

“Then you’ll strip for me. Show me that lingerie. That lace had better be soaked through.”

Hannah shook her head yes. He could feel her heat as she humped his leg.

“I’ll bend you over the table.”

He knew she liked that, when they didn’t even make it to the bed, and just shoved their jeans out of the way.

Hardy ran his fingers through her hair and tugged, just a little, but the effect on Hannah was unmistakable. He pulled at the string of pearls again, and she swiveled her hips as fast as she dared.

The first act of the play finished, and, as the audience clapped loudly, Hannah came undone.


End file.
